


Ladybugs Stick Together

by MrsDiablousRiddle



Series: Maribat March 2021 [8]
Category: Aquaman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Magic Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, MariBat, Maribat March, Prompt : Texting, Tikki is going to hit Master Fu if he misnames her chosen again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsDiablousRiddle/pseuds/MrsDiablousRiddle
Summary: For Maribat March 2021 day 8 prompt Texting. Sort of. If you squint.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Lila Rossi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Lila Rossi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki
Series: Maribat March 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188350
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Maribat March





	Ladybugs Stick Together

Marinette had been Sticholodinae for all of a month when Tikki fell ill. TIkki made a rare request, that Marinette take her to a Master she knew to heal her. Of course Marinette obliged her, knowing that having a trusted doctor made the entire difference in your care.

Marinette sat across an overstuffed pillow from an old Chinese man. She vaguely remembered the man from the day she got her Miraculous. “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to interrupt, but are you the Guardian Tikki tells me about?”

A cryptic smile spread across his face and he nodded. “That is I, little ladybug.”

Tikki looked at her holder, seeing her anger at the name, before looking at the Guardian and realizing that her holder might not be entirely human.

\---

Sticholodinae continued to get better and better in the field while Chat Noir seemed to stagnate and plateau. It was after a particularly brutal Akuma attack that Sticholodinae decided she needed to address the issue with the Guardian.

Marinette smiled at her parents, tears in the corners of her eyes as she looked at her parents (who just ten minutes prior had died to the Akuma). “I love you guys so much.”

“We love you too sweetheart.” Sabine reassured her, pressing a kiss to her forehead for good measure.

“Maman, Papa?” Marinette looked at her parents and smiled. “I’m going to go out for a while but I’ll be back for supper.”

\---

Marinette sat on the tatami mats across from Master Fu. She bowed her head, meditating in a way that came to her as easily as breathing.

The two meditated for ten minutes, the silence allowing the Kwamii to interact between each other, before Master Fu clapped.

“Thank you for joining me for my afternoon meditation.” Master Fu slowly pushed himself onto his feet and folded his hands behind his back. “Oh Little Ladybug. What-”

Tikki flew into the old Chinese man’s face with her teeth bared. “Her name is Sticholodinae. You will address her as such. It is bad enough the denizens of this city call her Ladybug but you will call her by her chosen name. I am the Kwami of creation and she is my chosen. You may have been given the training the Order demanded of a Guardian but you will never be the Guardian I chose, simply the one I was saddled with after your infantile actions at the temple cost us the whole of the Order.”

Marinette looked at Tikki with awe. She gently wrapped her hands around Tikki and brought the Kwami closer to her body. “Thank you Tikki.”

“You are my chosen, I chose you.” Tikki’s dark blue eyes looked into Marinette’s purple eyes. An invisible indigo light surrounded the two, causing the two’s eyes to glow indigo. “I will always choose you.”

\---

Marinette and Tikki grew impossibly closer, seeming to communicate without words. They seemed to know what the other meant instinctively. Although their bond seemed to spring up overnight, it was through an ancient magic that Tikki had long since forgotten the existence of. The two would soon bear matching marks, a black circular outline around a crescent moon with three prayer tags hanging from the bottom above two crescent moons connected on either side of a full moon (although the uppermost crescent moon wouldn’t be filled in while the lower three moons would be), at the base of the back of their necks.

In contrast, Chat and Plagg seemed to be struggling to connect at all. Which wasn’t to say that Chat was a poor partner, simply that he wasn’t paired with the right Miraculous. He was exceptionally good at the hero side of things, he just wasn’t on level with her on the magical front.

\---

Marinette and Kaldur had set up and exchanged Whatsapp information, deciding it was too much hassle to keep emailing back and forth.

Marinette was sitting in the back of the classroom between her two best friends on this continent, her phone out in her lap as Mlle. Bustier droned on in the front of the class about some old dead French guy.

**Kaldur: Why are adults dumb?**

**Marinette: I don’t know Jonc de mer. I don’t know.**

**Kaldur: Arthur is being annoying. Can I come by after you get out of school?**

**Marinette: Kaldur’ahm, I don’t know if it’s a very good idea.**

**Kaldur: I miss you Acropora. And I miss your parents.**

**Marinette: I’ll convince them to take us to New York, and if not them I’ll get Audrey Bourgeois to take me to New York.**

**Kaldur: When?**

**Marinette: I’ll talk with Maman and Papa after school and let you know what they say.**

**Kaldur: Thank you.**

Mlle. Bustier loudly cleared her throat. “Is my lesson disturbing your texting Ms. Dupain-Cheng?”

“Your lesson on Jean de La Fontaine, while informational, is something I already knew.” Marinette looked at Mlle. Bustier and raised an eyebrow. “However, I believe Ms. Lavillant has something to add to your lesson.”

\---

Marinette sat across from Master Fu with a frown on her face. “Master Fu? I have some concerns about Chat Noir. I have to wonder why you chose him for the Miraculous when he doesn’t fit the Miraculous.”

“At the time he was the best fit for the Miraculous. I did not have time to search for a better match.” Master Fu shrugged after his glib response. “Do you believe you can do better?”

Before Marinette could answer she was swarmed by the Kwamii, all of whom rubbed their cheeks against Marinette.

“Tikki,” a beautiful dark magenta tiger started from where they were tucked under Marinette’s chin, “why didn’t you tell us you’d found your soul?”

“I just recently found out myself Roaar.” Tikki made sure she had all of the other Kwamii’s attention before she turned around and bowed her head. “This showed up not too long ago, and Marinette has one too.”

Master Fu gasped before he hurried around the table to see both Marinette and Tikki’s marking. He pressed his hand to his chest and gasped again. “What did you do, Little Ladybug?”

“Her name is Sticholodinae, old man!” Tikki growled out. “I will not correct you again. You misname her again and I will revoke my approval for your position as Guardian.”

**Author's Note:**

> the two symbols inside the circle on Marinette and Tikki's backs supposedly (according to the internet) are magic symbols meaning blessing and triple goddess, respectively.


End file.
